Deeper Discord
by ifyouweremine
Summary: Edward is a boxer with a dark past and secrets. When his best friend's little sister moves in, he finds himself in the biggest brawl of his life. A story of love and sacrifice and fighting for what matters most. AH/OOC
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first attempt at writing my own fanfiction. I guess we'll see how it goes.**

**Disclaimer - I do not own Twilight or its characters, the plot is all mine.**

**I made a story banner on Flickr under my name: ifyouweremine  
**

* * *

***Edward***

The two cold-stoned memorials haven't changed in five years; same names, same dates.

_April 13th._

A day I'll never forget.

_Should I feel guilty?_

All the witness reports indicated that I did nothing wrong. The truck ran the stop light, striking our vehicle. I never remembered anything from the accident, and no one knew how I survived the crash. I was the sole survivor. Even the truck driver died. Some called it a miracle, and after seeing the pictures, I agreed. An angel had my back that night.

Had he lived, my dad would have pinned the blame on me somehow. And maybe it's his spirit who haunts my dreams, the cause of my nightmares. The tears I shed at the funeral weren't for him. To this day, I'm not sorry he's gone. He was a miserable bastard, and he never loved me or my mother the way a man should.

My mom was beautiful - inside and out. I still dream about her, and if I concentrate hard enough I swear I can hear her voice. I know it's crazy, but at times I even feel her with me. She truly cared about what I wanted out of life. I'll never understand why she stayed with my dad. They were complete opposites; positive and negative energies.

_What do they think of me now?_

I certainly didn't live up to the old man's standards. His ivy league fantasies died with him that night. He never cared about what I wanted, and nothing was ever good enough for him. Instead of praising my accomplishments, he only emphasized on improvements.

My mom encouraged me to follow my heart and my dreams. She understood why I wanted to help others as they had done for me. Everyone but my dad saw the potential I had with the career path I desired. He wanted a lawyer for a son, not a counselor or teacher.

After my parents were killed, I became emancipated. An inheritance provided financial support for myself, and I had good grades in school. My teachers and counselors spoke on my behalf, too. I _was_ a good kid but losing my mom really fucked me up. I partied pretty hard for a while and was on a path of destruction when I was introduced to Coach Carlisle Cullen through my guidance counselor Mr. Jenks.

He showed me an alternative way to vent my anger and frustration through boxing. It took some time, and I almost gave up, but after a few months I began to see a different me. I ended up graduating high school on time. Afterwards, Coach Cullen offered me a position as an assistant coach, working with the younger fighters. Before long, I realized I'd found my calling.

Through Coach Cullen's son Emmett, I met my best friend Jasper Whitlock. The three of us became inseparable, like brothers. Until Rose Hale came into the picture. Emmett liked _her_, but she liked _me_. We dated a few times, but I couldn't commit to Rose. She and Emmett dated after that. But when the paternity test proved Rose's baby was mine, I was stuck, whether I liked it or not. I tried to make it work, I even married her. Rose and I were like oil and water, and it was my mom and dad all over again. I refused to bring up my daughter like that. Grace deserved better.

Emmett's sister Alice and Jasper finally convinced me that leaving Rose wasn't a complete failure. I had tried my best. Rose was a bitch and hard to please. She wanted to control everything - my friends, clothes, and even how my fucking hair was cut. She despised boxing and didn't understand why I spent so much time at the gym. Eventually, I'd had enough of her guilt trips and accusations that I cared more about the kids at the gym than my own daughter.

After eight months, we ended our marriage. I gave her everything she wanted - _just to be out_. In the end, I was granted visitation every other weekend and major holiday, plus six weeks for the summer. I also agreed to Rose's added clause of having no one of the opposite sex in the home during Grace's stays. Yes, it was a controlling bitch move on her part, but she had me by the balls. It was that or supervised visitations with my daughter, which I didn't want.

Three months later, Rose and Emmett married. She claimed he was a better man and knew how to satisfy her. We all know the truth though, Emmett worships her. He kisses her ass, and she loves it. It's fucking demented if you ask me, but to each their own. Rose is a good mom, I'll grant her that much, and Emmett treats Grace as his own. No issues there. Emmett, Rose and I are civil and tolerate one another for Grace's sake, but we're not as close as we once were.

Yes, I've made some bad decisions, yet I have no regrets. I've lived and learned from my mistakes.

-xxxx-

The chilly wind sends shivers down my spine, bringing me to the present.

A bittersweet day for me, every year.

My mother's birthday. The day she died.

It's also Grace's birthday.

April 13th.

Grace has my mom's hazel eyes and her dimples.

A smile spreads over my face as I bend down to replace the old daffodils with fresh ones. I also lay a picture of Grace and I down next to them.

I softly whisper, "I love you, Mom. Happy Birthday."

My dad's grave is intentionally left bare like always.

As I walk back to my car, tranquility washes over me. I stop and close my eyes before rubbing my hand over the ink on my right arm.

I feel her with me.

* * *

**If you made it this far, thanks for reading.**

**I'm working on chapter two and plan to have it ready soon. See ya then :)**

* * *

****UPDATE 5/5**  
**

**There are a couple of things that I'd like to address in regards to Edward's situation.  
**

**First, I am NOT a lawyer and personally know NOTHING about divorces, except what people have told me of their experiences. THIS situation was written based off of real life events. I had a friend who implemented a similar clause in his divorce but declined her demand of supervised visitation in her home. If he had agreed to that, it would have been placed in there as well. The courts do not have to order supervised visits if both parties agree to it. This may vary from state to state, and/or country. I honestly have no clue, but it happened where I live.  
**

**Second, this is FICTION, but in the real world people get raked over by the court system all the time. If you think they don't and that the law goes according to the book 100% of the time, then you're living in a bubble. Divorce can be messy and more times than not, someone get's screwed.  
**

**A million thanks, again, to everyone reading. ~ Jenn  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**This chapter was preread and beta'd by these beautiful ladies: -** - Shahula and Sunflower3759 -**-**

* * *

**(July)**

***Bella***

"Tyler _likes_ you, Bella," my best friend sang out over the phone.

I laughed. "I don't know. He's not really my type."

Tyler was a nice guy, which was the problem. As messed up as that sounded, it's true. I was attracted to assholes like Carter Davis.

"You're still hung up on Carter, aren't you?" Angela accused.

"No."

The truth is, I _was_ over guys like Carter. I was done with being anyone's doormat no matter how physically attracted I was to them.

"Give it up, Bella. Please."

I sighed. "I did. Remember?"

"I know you did, and I'm not saying you have to sleep with Tyler. Just give him a chance," she pleaded. "He's not a complete douchebag like the other guys you've gone out with, and he wouldn't treat you like shit."

"Carter didn't treat me like shit." Which wasn't entirely a lie. He had played the perfect boyfriend until I had sex with him. Just like the others. _Idiot!_

"Oh come on! Don't be stupid. He fucked you and hasn't called since. That was how long ago?"

"Five days," I groaned, hating that she was right.

"My point exactly."

I needed to let Angela know what I'd already decided before she even called me, and I wasn't going to back down this time. No matter how cute, or sweet, or sexy. I was tired of being screwed over.

"I think I'm going to take a break."

"From what?"

"Guys."

-xxxx-

Later that afternoon, Angela and I made plans to go to movies... alone. No boys.

"Hey," my mom's boyfriend said as I entered the kitchen.

"Hi, Phil."

"There's something I need to talk to you about."

"Can it wait? I'm about to go to the movies with Angela."

"No, it can't." He pulled out the stool next to him, motioning for me to sit.

I sat, waiting for him to begin.

"Your mom and I have been talking, and we think it's time you start helping out more around here." He then took a long drag from his cigarette. I wriggled my nose at his disgusting habit.

"What do you mean?"

"You need to find a job and start paying part of the bills."

"What?" Something wasn't right. My mom and I had made a deal a long time ago. "Why?"

He stabbed his cigarette out in the ashtray. "Your free ride is over, kiddo."

"Free ride? I just graduated high school."

"Exactly! You're an adult now."

"I'm seventeen. And mom said I didn't have to work as long as I stayed in school."

He nodded. "That was when we had money."

A sinking feeling hit my stomach. I feared the worst news was yet to come.

"What about my school money?"

He chuckled and sipped his beer. "Well, Bella. I hope you applied for a scholarship."

I gasped, tears forming in my eyes.

Before he left her, my mom's ex-boyfriend, Nash Whitlock, had given her some money to help pay for my college.

"What's going on here?"

I glared up at my mom.

"Bella and I were just having a little chat about her finding-"

"A job," I sneered, interrupting Phil. "Really, Mom?" I shook my head. "You promised."

Her eyes widened. "I know, but the money is gone now. You have no choice."

"_I_ have no choice?" I snorted. "I have to work? Why doesn't Phil get a fucking job?"

"First of all, watch your mouth," she replied. "Second, you know he's had trouble finding a job since he broke his leg. I can't afford this place on my own anymore."

"That was six months ago. Don't you realize he doesn't _want_ to work. He's the one getting the free ride."

"Bella, I've-"

"You've what, Phil?" I screamed. "You've been out looking for a job? Don't try to lie to me. I've seen your truck parked at Lou's Tavern every afternoon." Before he could speak, I continued, "Or did you forget that I passed by there on my way home from school every day?"

"Stop it, Bella!"

I jumped off the bar stool. "No, _Mother_. You stop! I will _not_ work and support you as long as he is living here for free. So, it looks like _you _have a choice to make. And I want to see the receipt for my tuition that you said you paid."

"Renee, I told you the little brat wouldn't help us."

She turned her head toward him. "I know you did."

"You spent it, didn't you? You spent my fucking college money."

She nodded in response. "I had to pay the bills."

When the doorbell rang, I snatched my purse off the counter. Before reaching the door, I turned and looked at my mom.

"Nash was right. I never should have trusted you."

-xxxx-

Instead of going to the movies, Angela and I went to her house. She hugged me and let me cry my eyes out until they were sore and puffy.

"I can't believe your mom." Angela shook her head. "Wait, actually I can."

At her words, I cried even harder. She was right. My mother used everyone in her path, never taking responsibility or blame upon herself for anything... ever.

"What am I going to do now?"

"You could stay here?"

"But for how long? You leave for college in a few weeks."

My stomach turned at the thought of my best friend going off to school without me.

She wiped tears from her eyes. "I'm sorry, Bella."

I hugged her. "Don't be. It's not your fault."

"I know, but I still feel guilty."

"Well, don't." I smiled. "I'll figure something out."

After dinner with her parents, we went back up to her room, where she declared my toes needed new polish.

"You know what I think you should do?" Angela asked, shaking the nail polish bottle in the air.

I raised an eyebrow. "What?"

A huge grin formed on her face. "Get back at your mom with the sweetest revenge... ever."

I laughed. "And that would be?"

"Call Nash."

The mere thought excited me. But it had been four years. I couldn't.

"No." I shook my head. "He's probably re-married by now."

"So?"

"He's not even my dad, Angela."

"Bella, he's the closest thing you've ever known to one. Didn't he say if you ever needed him to call?"

"Yes, but that was a long time ago."

She sat the bottle on the table and grabbed her laptop.

"I thought you were going to paint my nails."

"I will... later."

After a few minutes, she began dialing on her cell phone.

"Who are you calling?"

She shrugged. "Nash Whitlock."

I sucked in a deep breath.

"Angela... no!" I cried out, reaching for the phone.

She jumped off the bed and ran to the bathroom, shutting and locking the door behind her.

I flopped down on her bed, and the anticipation spiked in her absence as I waited.

Soon she returned with a huge smile on her face and tossed a piece of paper at me.

"You're welcome."

"What's this?" I asked, picking up the note.

"_That_ is your brother's cell number."

_My brother? Did she mean Jasper?_

"I thought you called Nash."

"I did but he wasn't there. His housekeeper said that he was out of the country on business and wouldn't be back for a few weeks. When I explained what was going on, she gave me Jasper's number and said for you to call him."

_Wow!_

"I can't believe it. What am I supposed to say to him?"

She shrugged. "Hi! This is your little sister, Bella. Remember me?"

I groaned. "I only saw him like four times, Angela. I seriously doubt he thinks of me as a sister."

"Don't be stubborn. Either you call or I will."

My stomach twisted in knots at the thought of being rejected and having no alternative.

"I can't. You do it."

She shook her head and took the phone from me, quickly dialing the number. "Chicken shit."

That I was.

I laid there, listening to Angela's side of the conversation. The suspense nearly killed me. She purposely kept her answers short, all the while smirking at me.

"Here," Angela finally said, handing the phone out to me. "Your brother wants to talk to you."

My eyes widened as I took it from her.

"Hello?"

"Bella?" His voice was different, deeper. Of course it would be - the last time I'd spoken to him was four years ago when he was still a teenager.

"Uh-huh."

"Your friend explained everything to me, and I booked you a flight for Friday."

_Oh. My. God!_

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah, I mean - that is if you want to come to Chicago."

"No. That's... yes," I struggled for the right words. "Thank you, Jasper, so much."

"No problem. That's what family is for, little sister." I smiled through my flowing tears. "And Bella?"

_Family? Little sister?_

"Yes?"

"Don't worry, everything will be okay. You have my word."

"Okay," I croaked.

"Now, can you put Angela back on?"

Stunned and unable to speak, I handed the phone back to her.

-xxxx-

The next afternoon, Angela and I went back to my house and quickly sorted through all of my belongings. I struggled to keep my emotions in check, knowing that everything I now owned was neatly packed up in two large suitcases.

Friday morning came too soon, and our good-bye was bittersweet. We promised to email and text every day. We were both at turning points in our lives. I was both terrified and relieved.

When the plane landed in Chicago, I fought to keep down my breakfast as I waited for my luggage to come around on the carousel. Having my second bag in tow, I made my way to the upper level to meet Jasper.

The tears flowed when he came into view - my savior... my brother. As I stepped off the escalator, he wrapped me in his arms.

"Welcome home, Bella."

* * *

**Thank you all for the attention and support you've given this story.  
**

**A special thanks to DreamoftheEndless for her immediate rec's and tweets. If you don't know her, you should. She's awesome :)**

**I've been asked how old Edward and Grace are. Edward is twenty-three. Grace is two.  
**

**I plan to update weekly, unless real life gets in the way.  
**

**You can find the banners, pics, and teasers for DD on Facebook (Ifyouweremine Fanfiction). I'm on Twitter, too (ifyouweremineff).**

**Shahula Fics made an awesome banner for DD, check it out on FB.  
**


	3. Chapter 3

******Huge hugs and many thanks go to my awesome prereader and beta -**- Shahula and Sunflower3759 -**- The encouragement they give is amazing!**

* * *

***Epov***

Home, finally!

Early morning, Chicago traffic jams were not my thing. I sat for over an hour, avoiding texts from Kate. I guess she finally got what she wanted last night. Me? The last thing I remember is that Jasper said he had a sister coming to visit. Or maybe I dreamt that part? Not sure. I _do_ know that I had way too many shots.

Kate's okay, but she works with Rose, and I've heard she has a big mouth when it comes to her sex life. I preferred to keep that shit on the down-low. Yes, I'm a grown man, but I have an ex-wife who loves to make my life hell anytime she can.

"Morning, sunshine." Jasper's shit-eating grin pissed me off even more. "Where have you been?"

"Fuck you."

He shook his head and chuckled.

"And here I thought you'd be in a better mood after last night."

"Why is that? My head's fucking pounding, and I feel like hammered shit. Not to mention that you let me leave with Kate."

"Dude, relax. You needed to get laid."

"_Not _with her. Rose is going to be all over me about that shit when she finds out."

"So what? It was on _your_ time."

"Whatever." I headed straight for the bathroom to scrub my sins away before the wrath of Rose arrived.

-xxxx-

"Do you really have a sister, or did I dream that shit?" I asked Jasper, taking another slice of pizza from the box. "You've never mentioned her before now."

He shrugged. "My dad was with her mom for three years, and you know how he is."

I nodded. Nash was cool like that. If he liked you, he'd give you the shirt off of his back if you needed it. He'd been raised in poverty and learned the importance of "paying it forward". He was one person you could always count on to be there for you.

"Yeah, if he likes you, you're an honorary Whitlock for life."

"Exactly."

"How old is she?"

"She'll be eighteen in a couple of months."

"When will she be here?"

He laughed and shook his head.

_The fuck?_

"What? Why is that funny?"

"I told you last night. She flew in this morning."

"I don't remember _shit _from last night." I stood up and headed toward the kitchen. "So, where is she?"

Jasper followed behind me with his plate and the pizza box.

"In my bed. She cried herself to sleep."

I leaned back against the counter and crossed my arms.

"What happened to her?"

"Her mom spent all of the college money Nash had left for her."

My eye twitched in annoyance. I didn't know this girl at all but having had one fucked up parent myself, I felt bad for her.

"That's fucking harsh. Tell her that she has two brothers now, and she can stay here as long as she likes."

"Thanks, man."

"Hey," a quiet voice came from the doorway.

When I turned around, I was unprepared for the owner of such an unassuming voice. She didn't _look_ seventeen. I held in the gasp that threatened to escape, and I just stared at her. I don't know what I expected but it sure as hell wasn't the beautiful girl in front of me.

Can I retract my previous statement? There was no way I'd ever look at her as a brother. In my mind, I already had her naked and pinned up against the wall. _I am so fucked!_

"Hey, you," Jasper greeted, hugging her. A jolt of unwarranted jealousy struck me. "Did you sleep well?"

"I did."

"Good." He stepped back from her. "Ok, well, Bella, this is my roommate Edward."

I swallowed hard. "Nice to meet you, Bella." My voice was huskier than I'd intended. She laughed and then shook my offered hand before quickly releasing it.

"You, too."

"Are you hungry?" Jasper asked. "There's pizza."

"Not right now but thanks."

The doorbell rang, saving my ass from further embarrassment. I quickly made my way to the door where Alice held Grace on the other side. I stepped aside for them to enter.

"Word of warning to all," Alice announced, walking inside, "the wicked witch approaches."

I laughed out loud, leaving the door cracked, knowing Rose would be up soon.

Alice handed Grace over to me. I squeezed her tiny frame firmly before kissing her plump cheek.

"Hi, baby. I missed you so much."

Grace giggled as I tickled her face with my beard. "Daddy, stop!"

A few minutes later, Rose walked in the door, sucking the fun out of the room. She dropped the diaper bag on the sofa, continuing a conversation on her cell phone. She scanned the room and immediately scowled.

"I'll call you back." Rose closed her phone and glared at me. "Who's she?" She asked, pointing towards Bella.

"_She_ is Jasper's sister," Alice quickly responded. "Her name is Bella."

Rose looked around the room.

"Huh. I didn't know Jasper _had_ a sister."

"Nash was with her mom a few years ago," Jasper replied.

"Just because he takes on strays doesn't make her your sister."

Bella's eyes went wide.

_Bitch!_

"Enough!" I growled. "Bella's his sister. Leave it alone."

"She better be." Rose turned to me. "You know the deal, Edward."

Over her shoulder, I saw a look of shock on Bella's flushed face.

"I know the deal... and you can go now."

Rose rolled her eyes. "Fine. See you Sunday night."

She kissed Grace on the forehead and said her goodbye before slamming the front door behind her on her way out.

"I swear one of these days I'm going to-" Alice snarled, pausing when she saw me point towards Grace, "Nevermind."

Jasper quickly tried to ease her mood. "Calm down, sugar."

"Bella, are you sure you don't want to come with us?" Alice asked.

How wrong was it that I'd hoped she'd say yes? Alice and Jasper always spent the weekend at Alice's place when Grace was here, allowing us quality time together.

If Bella said no, was I supposed to include her in my plans with Grace, too? Would she be okay on her own when we weren't here? Maybe her staying here wasn't such a good idea after all.

"No," she quietly muttered. "I think I'd rather stay here if it's okay with Edward."

Her soft, pleading tone broke me.

I gulped. "It's cool with me."

She uttered a quiet thanks and then turned and left the room. Jasper and Alice followed behind her, probably to see if she was okay. As always, Rose had made quite the first impression. Now I'd have to make a conscious effort to speak to Bella and apologize for my ex's behavior.

A few minutes later, Jasper and Alice left, leaving Grace and I alone for our weekend. Well not entirely alone - Bella was on the other side of the wall. I needed to keep as busy as I could for the next couple of days to avoid her as much as possible, and Grace needed my undivided attention.

"Lots of trips to the park this weekend, Gracie baby."

"Park!" she squealed and hugged me tightly.

I was a complete dick for thinking of Bella as a distraction, but that's how I felt. However, I knew that I couldn't stay away from her. Bella deserved an apology and an explanation _from me_ for Rose's bitch fit earlier. Rose was my burden to deal with, no one else's. Bella was an innocent bystander - too beautiful to be damaged by my excess baggage.

* * *

******I hope you're still with me... until next time.  
**

******A special _THANK YOU_ to the blogs, sites, groups, and readers for the pimpage of all fics, including mine. You rock!**

**You can find the banners, pics, and teasers for DD on Facebook (Ifyouweremine Fanfiction). I'm on Twitter, too (ifyouweremineff).**

**I signed up to write something for the _Fandom for No Kid Hungry_ compilation. This is such a worthy cause and needs your support. For more info, go here: http:/fandomcause(dot)info**


	4. Chapter 4

**********This chapter was preread and beta'd by these beautiful ladies -**- Shahula and Sunflower3759 -**- They are awesome.**

* * *

***Bpov***

I lay there on Jasper's bed, thinking about what had happened earlier. I've seen jealous ex's before, but Edward's topped them all. She was a royal bitch. I couldn't believed that she'd first insinuated that I wasn't really Jasper's sister, then assumed I was _with_ Edward. It seemed that I'd traded one dysfunctional situation for another. And how I got myself in the middle of it, I haven't clue.

I had done my best to hold it together and not run out of the room. Both Alice and Edward's quick defenses shocked me, too. It was apparent that neither tolerated Rose's antics. Jasper and Alice had apologized and assured me that none of it was my fault, and that Rose liked to be in control of everything when it came to Edward and Grace.

Once I had thanked them both and convinced them that I was okay, they left for their weekend trip. When asked, I declined going with them a second time. They didn't need a third wheel ruining their weekend plans. Jasper had told me that he and Alice usually spent the weekends at Alice's apartment during Edward's visitations with Grace. It seemed easier to me to just stay here, in the bedroom where I'd be out of _everyone's_ way. Even though Edward seemed like a really nice guy, I didn't want to piss him off. Now I was sort of stuck here.

I had nowhere else to go, so I continued to sit and think about the intense encounter from before. Edward and Rose seemed to me to be like night and day. I mean, I didn't actually know either one at all, but you could clearly see how different they were. I wondered who actually _filed_ for their divorce. Surely Edward? How anyone could have left _him _was beyond me. Not only was he gorgeous, but the way he looked at his daughter made my heart flutter. Surprisingly to me, it was a complete turn-on.

But hadn't I promised myself a break from guys? And besides, Edward wasn't interested in me anyway, right? During my earlier talk with Alice and Jasper, he had told me that Edward thought of me as a little sister. Still, he didn't exactly look at me the way that Jasper did. Hell, maybe I'd misinterpreted his gaze. I groaned, flushed and in need of a shower, preferably a cold one.

Easing the bedroom door open, I listened for any signs of Edward or Grace. When I felt the coast was clear, I grabbed a change of clothes and walked across the hall to the bathroom, where I quickly stripped and hopped in the shower. The hot water helped to ease some of my tension. I rested my head against the tile wall and thought about my situation. Then Edward came to mind.

Once I was clean and while I was drying off, I scolded myself. In times like these I prayed that God wasn't _really_ watching and listening to everything I did, and if he was, that he'd overlook the fact that I'd just masterbated in the shower and moaned Edward's name like it was second nature. I was doing just fine until I remembered the way he'd stared at me in the kitchen - the intensity of his eyes on me. And his voice - the smooth, husky way he had said my name turned my insides to mush. I had no choice but to try and ease the ache between my legs.

After I dressed, I quickly dashed across the hall just in case Edward was back. I wasn't quite ready to see him yet. I'd surely turn ten shades of red knowing what I'd just done a few minutes earlier. Once my hair was combed, I decided to go and find something to eat.

Thankful the apartment was still quiet, I made my way to the kitchen and chose some of the pizza that Jasper had offered to me earlier. I quietly strummed my fingers on the counter, waiting for the microwave to stop. A noise startled me from behind, causing me to jump. Out of the corner of my eye I saw a figure heading toward me. Before my scream came out, a hand quickly covered my mouth.

"Shhhh," a male voice whispered in my ear as his hand firmly gripped my hip. "You'll wake the baby, Bella."

Even through his hushed voice, I knew it was Edward. At first, my chest heaved from fright, then excitement. My body immediately leaned back into his, and my nipples hardened while his beard tickled my skin. I slowly nodded and he released his hold on both my mouth and my body and stepped away from me.

"Sorry," Edward began, "I didn't mean to scare you. I just wanted to tell you that Grace was asleep on the sofa."

Still trying to catch my breath, I whispered, "It's okay."

He backed away further and leaned on the opposite counter, holding my gaze.

"Are you okay?"

_No. My body is on fire and throbbing thanks to you._

"Uh-huh. I just...," I scrambled for any conceivable words, "I'm fine."

"So, I wanted to say I'm sorry about what happened with Rose." His tone was quiet, yet meaningful.

"Thank you," I began. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Why did she get so mad about me being here?" I rested my hands on the counter behind me. "Are you not allowed to have a girlfriend?" He didn't respond right away and his eyes narrowed a bit. The intensity unnerved me.

Then I realized what I'd said. My body grew hot, and my pulse raced from embarrassment.

"I mean... not that...," I stammered, "I'm your girlfriend."

He softly shook his head and smiled. "Your food's done."

"Huh?"

He pointed toward me. "The microwave went off."

_You're an idiot, Bella!_

"Yeah." I quickly opened the door and grabbed the plate, ignoring how hot it was and rushed back to the bedroom. With the door closed, I sat the plate down on the dresser and licked my lips, tasting the salt from his hand and remembering the feel of being held by him. How his strong body against mine had left me in such a wanton state. And his predatory gaze when I'd alluded to being his girlfriend. No other guy had _ever_ made me feel like that. I was in deep shit.

-xxxx-

"It's about time you called. I was beginning to worry," Angela scolded me on speakerphone.

"I'm sorry. And if you were _that_ worried, why didn't you call _me_?"

"My mom said to give you a little time to settle in." In my mind I saw her making finger quotes.

"I'll bet you just finger quoted that didn't you?"

"No." She sighed. "Maybe." We both laughed out loud. "So, how's it going?"

I shrugged, snuggling further into the blanket. "Good. But it's pretty dramatic here, too."

"Really? How so?"

"Edward's ex-wife for starters," I sneered.

"Who's Edward?"

"Jasper's roommate."

"What happened?"

"She thought I was with Edward."

"Why would she think that?" she asked incredulously.

"No clue. From what Jasper and his girlfriend said, she keeps tabs on everyone he has contact with."

"Wow! That must suck for him." She paused. "Is he old?"

_And here we go with twenty questions. _

"No. He's around Jasper's age."

"Hmm... Is he ugly?"

The memory of being held tightly up against him flashed before my eyes causing my heart to race.

"Not really," I replied as nonchalantly as possible, thankful my grin was hidden from her.

"Oh my God! He's hot isn't he?"

_Dammit!_

"I didn't say that." I laughed, knowing I was busted.

"You didn't have to, Bella. I know you. I could _hear_ your smile."

"Bullshit! You can't _hear _a smile."

"Say whatever you want. You like him."

"No!"

"Okay... then let's Skype. Your face won't lie."

I groaned. "I'll pass."

She giggled. "I knew it! Shit, I have to go. Ben's coming to pick me up soon. Love you!"

"Love you, too. Bye."

I hung up and rolled over, equally hating and loving my best friend for knowing me so well.

* * *

******A million thanks to everyone who has read, alerted, and rec'd this story.  
**

******This week, Deeper Discord was nominated for Fic of the Week over at The Lemonade Stand. Thank you for the opportunity, recognition, and votes.  
**

******A special _THANK YOU_ to the blogs, sites, groups, and readers for the pimpage of all fics, including mine. You rock!**

* * *

**************Until next time...**

**You can find the banners, pics, and teasers for DD on Facebook (Ifyouweremine Fanfiction). I'm on Twitter, too (ifyouweremineff).**

**I signed up to write something for the _Fandom for No Kid Hungry_ compilation. This is such a worthy cause and needs your support. For more info, go here: http:/fandomcause(dot)info - You can now find the teaser banner for this story on my Facebook page.  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**************This chapter was preread and beta'd by these beautiful ladies -**- Shahula and Sunflower3759 -**-  
**

* * *

***Epov***

**(August)**

I slowly turned over when my bedroom door opened. Bella stood there in one of my boxing tees from the long and lean legs were bare.

"Bella? What's wrong?" She stayed silent, walking inside and closing the door behind her. I quickly tried to adjust my eyes to the darkness of the room, and I sat up to get a clearer visual of her whereabouts.

She crawled up onto the bed alongside of me, getting under the covers. "I had a nightmare." Her voice was small and childlike. What was I supposed to do?

"Okay," I whispered, lying down next to her on my back. Before I had a chance to get into a more comfortable position, she glided her arm over my waist and snuggled up closer, resting her head on my chest. Instinctively, my arm wrapped around her shoulder, while my other rested at my side. Then her leg slid over and settled on top of mine. Her thigh was mere inches from my now hard, throbbing cock. I slammed my eyes shut, trying to concentrate on something other than how fucking incredible she felt here with me.

Her hand began to slowly rub over my abs, and she gently nuzzled her face on my chest. My dick twitched in anticipation. "Edward," she whispered.

I gulped. _Heaven fucking help me._

"I want you." Her hand slid further down. Slipping inside the waistband of my boxers, she grabbed onto and slowly stroked my cock. Simultaneously, I gripped the mattress and her shoulder harder - my resolve was fading fast. She then flicked her tongue across my nipple and sucked the nub between her lips.

That was it. I was going to fuck her... _hard_.

My breathing sped up, and I rolled over expecting to find home between her thighs.

Instead, I hit the floor - literally.

_Another fucking dream._

I'd done nothing _but_ think and dream about Bella since the night I'd scared her in the kitchen. I had no intention of touching her - _ever_, but I'd reacted too quickly, knowing she was about to scream. Once she was in my grasp, I was gone... lost to her.

I'm a visual person, and her response to my actions only heightened my senses. When she leaned against me, I saw myself sliding my hand from her hip, down into her panties and finger-fucking her until she came, screaming my name. Then she'd unknowingly displayed her perfectly round tits through her tank top when she leaned back against the counter, asking if I was allowed to have a girlfriend. I knew she didn't mean it the way it came out, but her words set my mind reeling about if _she_ was my girl. My dick instantly hardened, and it took all of my resolve not to bend her over and fuck her against the counter. I had no clue if she was even a virgin, nor did I care.

For the past two weeks, I'd done nothing but imagine fucking her in every room and on every surface of this apartment, as well as a few places at the gym, too. I hadn't played with my own dick this much since I was twelve.

So I'd spent as much time as I could away from home. However, this was Grace's weekend to visit and that presented a problem. The selfish bastard in me wished that Bella would go with Jasper and Alice this time. Whenever she was near, I lost focus, and the overwhelming desire to be closer to her scared the hell out of me. She was a complication, and right now there was only room enough in my life for one girl.

-xxxx-

After a quick shower, consisting of a thorough and intimate jerk-off session, I dressed and headed toward the kitchen to grab something to eat before going to the gym.

"Morning," Jasper greeted from the sofa as I passed by the living room. He'd been sleeping on the sofa-bed since Bella moved in.

"What's up."

"You off to the gym again?"

"Yup," I answered, placing a bagel in the toaster oven.

"You've been spending a lot more time at the gym lately," he said from the doorway. "Any reason you're avoiding home?"

_Yes! I wanna fuck the hell out of your sister._

"Seth has a fight soon and needs the extra practice."

"He's doing good then?"

Seth had come from another gym where he'd been conditioned from the start as a brawler. His size and strength were an advantage, however, he needed to learn different strategies if he wanted to take it to the next level. That was exactly what I'd been working on with him for the past six months.

"Really good. He's come a long way. He's a smart kid," I said, popping the top off of the orange juice and taking a drink.

Jasper nodded. "I also heard that _you've _been hitting it hard."

_The fuck?_

I coughed, wiping my mouth with the back of my hand, eyeing him cautiously. "Huh?"

"Carlisle told me that you've started sparring with Jake. You thinking of fighting again?"

_Whew! _I shrugged. "Naw man, just need the workout."

"You know you could fight again if you wanted to, Edward."

And give Rose something _else_ to bitch about and use against me with Grace... no thanks. In reality, I'd love nothing more than to fight again. Before my daughter was born, I held several titles as an amateur fighter and considered going pro. Rose's paternity test changed everything, and I set aside my dreams for her and the baby.

I ignored his question, pulling the bagel out of the oven. We'd had this discussion before, and he respected my decision although we both knew he thought it was wrong.

"Anyway, I was wondering if you could do me a favor?" he continued. "Actually, it's for Bella."

I raised an eyebrow. "What's that?"

"I thought maybe you could give her a job at the gym."

_Was he fucking serious? _We didn't hire females in the gym for a reason, especially beautiful creatures like her. No way was I going to listen to the other guys talk about her all the damn time.

"I don't know, Jasper."

I finished eating my bagel as he pleaded his case.

"Edward, I'm worried about her. She's been withdrawn over the last couple of weeks, and I talked with her last night. She's still upset about not going to school this semester, and she misses Angela. Dude, she's lonely. All she does is sit in the bedroom and read."

Guilt smacked my ass in the face, but I wasn't ready to give in just yet.

"Maybe she should spend some time with you and Alice this weekend?"

He frowned and looked at me like I had two heads. "She can't. We're all flying to Aspen for Riley's wedding. Dude, where's your head?"

_It's been licking Bella's imaginary pussy._

I'd completely forgotten about Emmett and Alice's cousin getting married this weekend.

"I've had a lot on my mind."

He continued analyzing my face.

"Anyway, she feels like she's in the way around here. She needs something to do with her time."

He was right. It wasn't fair for her to be left alone all of the time while the rest of us worked. She had no friends here, and we were her only family now.

"I'll see what I can do."

-xxxx-

After Jasper left, I sat on the sofa and flipped through the tv channels, waiting for Rose to bring Grace. Bella was still in her bedroom, and I prayed that she wouldn't come out while we were alone. I was torn - one part wanted to stay far away from her while the other wanted to take her in my arms and let her know that I fucking cared about her and all that she was going through.

My phone vibrated, signaling an incoming text.

_**- On my way up. Grace is asleep. - **_

I opened the door and stood, waiting for my sleeping angel to appear. Moments later, Rose ascended the stairs and walked in, placing Grace on the sofa and covered her with a blanket. She then leaned against the edge of the dining room table and looked around the room.

"So, where is everyone?"

"Jasper left for Alice's about thirty minutes ago."

"And his sister?"

"I don't know."

"But she's still here?"

I sighed. "Yes, she's still here."

"For how long?"

_This was getting old._

"I don't know."

Her eyes narrowed. "Hey, I was just wondering what her plans were. I have a right to know since my daughter comes over here."

I crossed my arms, my patience having grown thin. I needed to end this, and if she was convinced that I had no interest, she'd leave it alone.

In a quiet but firm tone I did my best to do just that. "I don't know what the hell Bella's plans are. She's a seventeen year old kid, and I'm not her _fucking_ babysitter. Now, get off my nuts."

Her mouth turned up into a wicked grin. "Nice language, Edward."

"You bring it out in me, Rose."

She sighed loudly. "I heard about you and Kate. She actually had the nerve to come up to me and ask if I was okay with it." She shrugged. "Which I am, just so you know."

I shook my head. "That was a mistake. Won't happen again."

She laughed. "Do you ever fuck the same person twice?" I ignored her comment. I wasn't in the mood for her games. "Listen, I don't care who you hook up with as long as it's not in front of my daughter."

"_Our daughter_," I corrected her.

She smiled even wider and waved over my shoulder. "Hi, Bella."

I closed my eyes wondering how long Bella had been there.

"Well, I'm out," Rose announced. "We won't be back until Monday morning. Have fun with the kids." She closed the door softly behind her.

I counted to ten in my head before turning around and meeting the glare of a flushed-face Bella. The anger and pain radiating from her hard eyes shot invisible daggers straight to my heart.

_Just fucking great!_

* * *

**************Thanks for alerting, reading, and reviewing.**

**************See ya next week.  
**

**************I signed up to write something for the Fandom for No Kid Hungry compilation. This is such a worthy cause and needs your support. For more info, go here: http:/fandomcause(dot)info - You can now find the teaser banner for this story on my Facebook page.**


	6. Chapter 6

**************This chapter was preread and beta'd by these beautiful ladies -**- Shahula and Sunflower3759 -**- They are awesome.**

* * *

***Bpov***

_What the hell?_

When I had opened the bedroom door, I'd had every intention of walking directly across the hallway to the bathroom, but my body froze when I heard my name amongst the hushed voices coming from the livingroom.

I slowly walked closer, focusing on what was being said. I leaned back against the wall for support, hoping no one would see me. Rose was asking Edward about me. His answers were short and the agitation in his voice seemed to increase with each response. "_She's a seventeen year old kid, and I'm not her fucking babysitter_." I clamped my hand over my mouth to hide the gasp that his statement created. Edward had just called me a child. I mean, technically I was... but still, the harsh tone behind his words hurt the most.

I gulped, wanting to run back into the bedroom, but I continued to listen further. Rose mentioned a girl named Kate, and instant jealousy washed over me. When he'd said it was a mistake and wouldn't happen again, slight relief took over - though I was still angry with his earlier comments about me. I found myself inching closer to the end of the hall. _"Do you ever fuck the same person twice?" _No response. Had Edward purposely ignored her question because it was true? I shook my head in disbelief.

Rose glanced over his shoulder, spotting me and waved. I dismissed her greeting and ignored her further comments, glaring at the back of Edward's head. I was pissed at him for what he'd said, but more-so at myself for being fooled once again by a guy I thought was nice.

Once Rose was gone, I continued to stare at Edward's backside. After what seemed like minutes, his fists flexed, and he slowly turned around. Our eyes instantly connected, and the look on his face, of what appeared to be regret, confused me.

Breaking the eye contact, I turned and fled for the sanctuary of the bathroom. A look in the mirror revealed my now red face. My body burned with anger. I couldn't believe what I'd just overheard.

"Bella?" Edward called from the other side of the door. "Are you okay?" His voice was low but laced with emotion.

_Do not cry over him! He's just another asshole, and you're a stupid girl._

Needing to calm down, I turned on the faucet and splashed cold water on my face and arms.

_Please, just go away._

"Bella, please... just let me explain." My chest tightened and tears now flowed down my cheeks. I jumped at what sounded like a fist hitting the door. "Bitch!"

His bitter hushed expletive crushed me. I sank down to the tile floor, wrapping my arms around my bent knees. My body shook uncontrollably while I embraced my stupidity.

-xxxx-

Some time later, I awoke on the cold floor - my face was sticky from the dried tears.

I stood up, looking in the mirror. My eyes were puffy, my face was blotchy, and my throat ached. Suddenly, I longed for the comfort of my best friend, even from afar.

After washing my tear stained face, I gently opened the door, listening for any traces of Edward - the silence relieved me. I tip-toed across the hall, grabbing my phone off of the bedside table and made my way down the hallway. I peeked around the corner and found the room empty. Blowing out a deep breath, I dialed Angela before grabbing a bottled water out of the fridge.

_Come on... answer already._

"Shit!" I cursed out loud when her voicemail answered. Immediately, I redialed and repeated, until I heard the front door open. I slammed my eyes shut and swallowed hard, mentally bashing myself for not having gone back to my bedroom.

"It's Bella, Daddy!" Gracie said, her acknowledgement and tiny laugh brought a small smile to my face. I opened my eyes, but focused only on the wall in front of me.

"I see her baby," Edward responded softly, causing my stomach to flip. "Why don't you go to my room and get your movie. The pizza will be here soon."

I remained frozen, even after Grace's footsteps were long gone.

"Bella, I-" I held a shaky hand up and he paused.

I stood up, keeping my back to him. "I'm just going back to my room."

Before I reached the end of the sofa, Edward appeared in front of me.

"Wait," he quietly pleaded, gently grabbing my wrist. "I don't know how much you heard earlier, but Rose was-"

I shook my head and pulled out of his comforting grasp. "It doesn't matter. I'll just leave you alone with Grace."

"It matters to me, " he whispered. The regret was back in his eyes. "I need to know what you heard. Half of that shit I said was just to get Rose off of my ass. Now, please... tell me."

I stared straight into his eyes as the tears threatened to fall again. The words were out before I could stop myself. "You… you called me a kid, and you told her you weren't my babysitter." My voice faltered, but I continued, "And then you called me a bitch, Edward. _Why_?"

A look of sheer confusion spread across his face. "When did I ever call _you_ a bitch?"

My bottom lip quivered, and I averted his gaze, turning my attention to the wall behind him. "When I was in the bathroom."

He frantically shook his head. "No," he demanded, lifting my chin to face him. "That was _not_ meant for you. I was pissed off at Rose. She just..." His hands swiped my cheeks, and then he wrapped his arms around my shoulders. "I'm sorry." He stepped back and released his hold on me - sincerity shone in his eyes.

I nodded and hugged his waist. The gentle touch of his lips against my head reassured me that he was being truthful and that he genuinely cared.

"Daddy!" Grace's excited voice bellowed from the hallway. Edward quickly broke our embrace.

He bent down to face Grace. "Hey, baby. I see you found your movie."

She nodded, smiling brightly while attempting to open the dvd case.

"Are we okay?" he asked as he stood back up, watching me carefully.

I wiped away more tears from my face and slowly nodded.

The doorbell rang. "That's the pizza," Edward announced, heading toward the door.

"I wanna pay!" Grace yelled, running over to her daddy. He reached into his wallet and handed her the money. She opened the door and greeted the pizza man.

Before I had the chance to escape, Edward returned to my side. "Bella, will you eat with us?"

-xxxx-

After dinner, I settled into one of the larger chairs in the livingroom, trying my best to concentrate on the book in front of me instead of Edward playing with Grace. Finally, I gave up and watched them from behind the pages, mesmerized by their interaction. After a few rounds of tickle-war, Grace began to yawn. Edward changed her diaper and then dressed her in princess pajamas. She then laid next to him on the sofa, and he gently rubbed her back. Her eyes quickly began to flutter, and soon she drifted off to sleep.

"Is she asleep yet?" He whispered after a few minutes.

I smiled. "I think so. Maybe."

He slowly nodded, continuing his ministrations.

"I'll give it a few more minutes, just to make sure."

Watching the loving tenderness he showed toward Grace mirrored that of what he'd shown me earlier. It warmed my heart knowing that maybe I'd been right about him after all.

Soon, he closed his eyes as well, and a sudden yawn escaped me.

I stood up and stretched as quietly as possible.

"Sweet dreams, Bella," he whispered with his eyes closed.

"Night."

Settled into my bed, and with a renewed faith that Edward was the good guy that I believed he was, I too, drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

**********Thank you all so much for reading, reviewing, and rec'ing this story. You rock!  
**

**********See ya next week.  
**


	7. Chapter 7

******************This chapter was preread and beta'd by these beautiful ladies -**- Shahula and Sunflower3759 -**- **

* * *

***Epov***

The next morning I woke up conflicted about my feelings toward Bella, and I was pissed off at Rose for causing her such misery. Yesterday had been the second time I'd had to apologize to Bella for Rose's vindictiveness.

After Bella had gone to bed, I continued sitting on the sofa and analyzed the situation. Before Bella came along, I'd had a relatively peaceful life. Rose pretty much left me alone, and I did my own thing. Now things were different - at every turn, Rose was up my ass.

From the beginning, I had made up my mind to stay away from our new house guest as much as possible. It worked fine for a while, until Rose and her antics inadvertently drove Bella into my arms on one too many occasions. Now I felt an unfamiliar vulnerability when I was around Bella. And I had Rose to thank for that, which pissed me off even more.

Seeing Bella distressed again had hurt me more than I thought possible, but knowing that I had the capability to calm her only boosted my pride. Yet my heart ached now, with the recently realized knowledge that I couldn't have her the way I truly wanted. Not only was she underage, but there was also that clause in my divorce decree that I had to consider long and hard.

Honestly, her age didn't bother me, and the fact that she'd be legal soon didn't hurt either. However, that stupid provision was something that I'd need to seek counsel on to fix, and soon. If I ever wanted to have a relationship with anyone, it had to disappear.

Yesterday, the honesty that Bella showed when I confronted her about what she'd overheard strengthened my yearning for her even more. Never in my life,had I desired someone's trust so badly, and that scared the hell out of me. She sent my mind to places I'd never gone before. After my heartfelt apology and in our embrace, my only wish was that my sincerity reached her - actions spoke louder than words, right? When she hugged me of her own initiative, I honestly believed that it had.

However, today my mind was plagued with the what-ifs: What if she only wanted me as a friend or even worse... _a brother_? If so, would she ever see me as more? Who could blame her if she didn't? I mean, what exactly did I have to offer her anyway? She was a teenager who had her whole life ahead of her. I was a divorcee with a huge fucking thorn in my side named Rose. And Grace... what right did I have to assume that Bella would even want to take on a role in her life, even if part-time. Did we even have anything in common? I realized I didn't know anything about her, apart from her liking to read.

What had I done to show any genuine interest in her at all, even? Over the last couple of weeks, I'd barely spoken to her, except to apologize for my ex. I'd intentionally spent more than enough time away from home. Even Carlisle had questioned me about my extra time at the gym. The disbelief on his face resulting from my answer proved that he knew me better than anyone, and that my story didn't fool him. Still, I was thankful when he hadn't probed further.

What if I let her decide _for me_? The more I thought about that, the better it sounded. Yes, I was tired of fighting my feelings for her, but I couldn't act upon anything until I knew for sure how she felt about me. So, I decided that I was going to show some initiative and get to know her better. At the very least, she needed a friend, and I could be that for her.

Before stumbling out of bed for the day, I grabbed my phone, calling the one and only person who could possibly understand my dilemma. Hopefully, he'd have an unbiased opinion, because he cared about her, too.

-xxxx-

Once I had dressed and Grace was awake, I knocked on Bella's door and asked if she'd have breakfast with us. She slightly cracked the door and said she'd be right out. I chuckled, wondering what she thought she had hidden from me. My best guess was that she had a case of raging bedhead - a sight that I hoped to one day see up-close and personal.

A few minutes later, Bella appeared and sat down at the table. Her hair was pulled back in a ponytail, displaying her neck. Sudden thoughts of licking and sucking her exposed skin flooded my mind.

"Edward? Are you all right?"

Her voice brought me out of my wicked imagery.

"Yeah, sorry. I was just thinking about what we could do today."

"Okay." She smiled and went back to eating her bagel.

"Bella go to park," Grace said, bouncing in her seat.

"Oh, umm...," Bella began softly, "I don't know, Grace." Her eyes quickly went from Grace's to mine.

"I think that's a great idea, baby," I responded, winking at Grace.

Bella's face flushed and she nodded in agreement.

All thanks to my little angel, I'd have the perfect opportunity to get to know Bella a little better.

-xxxx-

An hour later, we arrived at the park. Grace snapped to attention when I put the truck in park, having napped on the way. Bella unbuckled her seatbelt and immediately rose up, reaching over the console and into the backseat, allowing me an up-close view of her ass . I gripped the steering wheel tighter, restraining my hands from touching her. Seconds later, Grace climbed over the console and jumped into my lap shouting, "park" over and over. I groaned when she accidentally stepped on my dick, making Bella giggle and shake her head.

"She's one happy little girl."

Too distracted with my aching crotch, I only nodded in response. After a few deep breaths, I opened the car door and helped my little angel out of the truck. The three of us walked side by side to the swings - Grace's favorite. As we passed by the other play structures, I exchanged greetings with a few of the usual moms. Bella sat in the empty swing next to Grace's.

"Well aren't you mister popular?" Bella said, giggling.

I adjusted Grace in her toddler swing and gently pushed her. "What do you mean?"

"You seem to be friendly with a lot of the women around here," she answered skeptically.

_Was she jealous?_

I shrugged. "If you're referring to the other _parents_ who bring their kids here on Saturdays, then yes, I see them when Grace and I come here, which is quite often."

She gently nodded her head but remained silent.

As Grace swung on her own, I quickly moved behind Bella and bent down to her ear. "Need a push?" I asked, resting my hands on her lower back. She audibly gasped, and I couldn't contain my smirk.

She shook her head. "I'm good. Thanks."

I moved back over to a now giggling Grace.

"You don't like to swing?"

Bella sighed. "Yeah, I just-"

"Hey, Edward." _Victoria._ "Hi, Grace." She said, leaning against the the pole, smiling widely.

"Hi," I politely responded.

"A few of us decided to have a picnic later, and we were wondering if you two wanted to join us?"

_That's a first. _But inviting two when there were clearly three of us wasn't cool.

"Maybe some other time, Victoria."

She frowned, slightly narrowing her eyes in Bella's direction. "Sure. Okay, see ya around. If you change your mind, come find me." She practically stomped away, back toward some of the other moms.

I rolled my eyes and looked down to find an inquisitive looking Bella. "What?" I asked.

"They sure are a friendly bunch of-," she snidely remarked and then paused, nodding toward Victoria's group. I glanced up briefly. They were all staring this way as Victoria rattled off only God knows what to them.

Bella looked pissed, matching their glares. _Fuck, that's hot!_

Like any of those fake breasted, two-faced bitches ever had a chance with me anyway.

I stopped the swing and Grace whined. "Come on, baby. Time to slide." After picking up my angel, I held a hand out to Bella. "You, too, sparky." She rolled her eyes, but took my hand, allowing me to help her up. To my surprise, she didn't let go until we reached the slide.

Thankfully, Victoria's group avoided us the entire time. That's when I knew something was up. Typically, one or more of them constantly hung around us throughout our park stops.

Bella and I took turns sliding with Grace. Bella appeared to thoroughly enjoy herself and seemed to be a natural with kids. She even helped others after Grace had her turns - just another thing to admire about her. To find something so important to me that we shared in common was an added bonus. Throughout the day, Bella's maturity shone, and more than once, I caught myself thinking as though we were a couple. Watching her smile and laugh with my daughter were some of the highlights of my day.

-xxxx-

Later that night and after dinner, the three of us settled in the livingroom to watch a movie. Bella accepted my invitation to sit next to me on the sofa. The inches between us felt like miles, and several times I fought the urge to put my arm around her and pull her closer. I did my best to focus on rubbing Grace's back, but every time I closed my eyes, I envisioned what it would be like nestled between these two beautiful girls forever.

"What do you want to study in college?" I quietly asked Bella once Grace was asleep.

"If I ever get to go, I'd like to be a teacher."

After seeing her today with those kids, her desired major didn't surprise me, but her doubt of being able to go stung. Even if I had to give her the money, she'd go to school.

"It'll happen, Bella. I promise."

She shrugged her shoulders and sighed.

Grace stirred in her sleep and tried to roll over.

"I'll be right back. I'm going to take her to my room."

Bella nodded but stayed focused on the tv.

After what seemed like hours of getting Grace settled and back into a deep slumber, I returned to the living-room, discovering Bella asleep on the sofa - a true sleeping beauty. When a few attempts to wake her failed, I covered her with a blanket and gently kissed her forehead. My lips on her skin felt right and instinctual. I knew in that moment that having Bella become more to me was vital. I needed to talk to my counsel pronto about that clause.

* * *

**********A million thanks to you all.  
**

**********See ya next week.**


	8. Chapter 8

**********************This chapter was preread and beta'd by these beautiful ladies -**- Shahula and Sunflower3759 -**- **

* * *

***Bpov***

Something startled me awake from a dream about Edward. He'd kissed my forehead, and then the scene changed. We were lying on a bed - his lips were trailing their way down my body when everything suddenly vanished. I gasped, and loud thunder outside boomed while I placed my hand over my heart. It took a few seconds for me to recall why I wasn't in my bedroom and instead, on the sofa. The time on the cable-box read nearly six in the morning, yet there was no light filtering in from outside; only complete darkness.

I groaned, realizing that my water bottle wasn't next to me. I sat up, stretching and yawning in my attempt to wake up. A loud crack of thunder caused me to jump and sent my pulse racing again. Needing a distraction, I stood and headed for the kitchen, quickly quenching my dry throat with some juice.

"Hey," a voice behind me said.

"Shit!" I bobbled the bottle in my hands, nearly dropping it. "Stop doing that to me."

Edward smirked.

"Sorry," he mumbled sleepily.

I was momentarily stunned by his appearance. He was naked from the waist up - wearing only dark grey sweatpants. He had the body of an athlete. His toned chest glistened in the light, and I struggled to read the words on his tattooed right arm. His eyes were dark, as if he hadn't slept all night.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"Yeah." He stepped around me, opening the fridge and pulling out a water. "Just can't sleep much in storms."

"Join the club."

He leaned his back against the counter, eyeing me curiously before grinning.

"What?" I asked.

He shook his head, quietly chuckling before taking another drink.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing... really," he said. "Sorry." He put the cap back on his bottle, setting it down on the counter before crossing his arms.

I drank more of my juice, wondering if he was thinking that this was a deja-vu moment like I was.

He cleared his throat. "I was wondering if you wanted to get out of the house a few days a week. We could use some help down at the gym."

_That explains his body._

"Like a workout gym?"

He shook his head. "No, a boxing gym."

"Oh!" I said, curious if he fought, too. "Are you a boxer?"

He shrugged his shoulders.

"I used to fight."

"Did you get hurt or something?"

"No. Actually, I never lost a fight."

"Wow! That's … you must be _really_ good."

He smiled. "So I've been told."

_Was he flirting with me?_

I blushed at the thought, but quickly dismissed the innuendo.

"Why don't you fight anymore?" I asked. "I mean... clearly you're in shape for it."

His grin widened. "You think I look good, Bella?"

I gulped.

Okay, he was definitely flirting, and I was only digging myself deeper with every statement.

"I …. umm...," I mumbled before giggling softly, feeling like an idiot.

"Rose hated it. And she didn't want me fighting after we had Grace."

"Oh." His answer kind of shocked me. "So, you just stopped?"

"Yup." He uncrossed his arms, resting them on the counter behind him. His bare muscles flexed, distracting me yet again.

"Bella?"

_Did he ask me something else?_

"Huh?"

"Is that a yes to the job, or do I need to place an ad in the paper?"

After yesterday, the thought of being closer to him in any capacity was exciting to me. I'd be a fool not to take the job. Plus, it would help ease the loneliness that I felt when I was here by myself. This would also bide me some time until I could figure out a way to get into school, and I'd earn my own money. Jasper wouldn't have to feel obligated anymore.

"Sure. I'd love to."

"Good."

I stood awkwardly, leaning my hip against the stove.

"So, have you talked to your friend lately?"

"Angela?"

He nodded.

"Yeah, when I can catch her."

I looked down at the floor. The thought of being apart from my best friend, coupled with the fact that I hadn't spoken to her in a few days tugged at my heart.

"Hey," he said, walking over toward me, lifting my chin with his fingers. "I didn't meant to upset you." His eyes shifted from mine toward my lips and back again.

_Kiss me dammit!_

He simply shook his head, releasing his hold on my chin. I stood there re-enacting the previous moments, wondering what I had done wrong, going to my room feeling more confused than ever.

-xxxx-

Two hours later, Edward's partially naked body was still on my mind. I tried everything to get him out of my head - I read, watched TV, I even wrote Angela two emails - nothing worked. My fingers twitched at the thought of ever touching his bare skin, tracing every defined muscle. How can one person make your entire body and mind so crazy with need? It wasn't his looks alone. The care and tenderness he showed toward those around him, especially Grace, only made him that much more desirable to me.

To say that I was thoroughly disappointed when he didn't kiss me was an understatement. All the signs were there, or maybe I just thought they were. I don't know, he confuses the hell out of me. Most guys couldn't keep their hands off of me, or at the least their satisfaction with my body. I wasn't fat by any means, and my breasts and ass never disappointed anyone, even me.

_Maybe he likes stick figures? Taller girls? Blondes?_

Rose was all of those things.

I groaned out loud at the my overactive imagination. I hated that I read too much into everything all of the time.

_Fucking Rose._

_What gives her the right to think that she rules the world?_ Just because she gave birth to Edward's daughter doesn't give her the right to play him like a damn puppet.

_Why does he let her? _I saw him stand up to her, yet he told me earlier that he didn't fight because she didn't like it.

Maybe I see these things because I'm an outsider looking in? I didn't know, and it was giving me a headache to think over them.

I quickly grabbed some clothes and headed for the bathroom, hoping a shower would ease my frustrations.

-xxxx-

Later, I found Edward and Grace in the livingroom.

"Hey guys," I said, sitting in the chair.

"Hi," Edward said, smiling.

"Daddy! Bella sick," Grace announced, shoving a pink stethoscope into his hand.

"Looks like you have a doctor in the making, Edward," I said, playfully.

He laughed. "Actually, I'm always the doctor." He rose to his knees, and my heart skipped a beat at the mischievous look on his face. "Which is why my little nurse handed me this," he said waggling the toy in his hand. "Now," he continued, inching closer. "Tell me where it hurts."

I blinked. To anyone else this might seem innocent, but to me it was anything but.

"Umm... I'm fine. Really."

"Relax, Bella," he whispered, looking over toward Grace who was playing with a babydoll. "Play along."

_Oh God! He's serious?_

I swallowed hard. "Okay... it's kind of hard to breathe right now."

He grinned and nodded, placing the ends of the stethoscope in his ears and guiding the other towards my heart. My pulse raced when the plastic made contact with my body. He moved even closer - his t-shirt covered abs touched my knees. I fought to keep my legs closed. My nipples hardened from the lustful images that flashed through my mind. Edward's wrist moved over my right breast, and I sucked in a breath.

"Your heart's beating faster, Bella." His smirk proved that he was fully aware of what he'd done.

I nodded, closing my eyes, fighting to keep control as his pinkie began to gently rub along the top of my breast, all the while holding the toy steady.

"Daddy! My turn!" Grace shouted.

My eyes flew open.

Edward's eyes were on mine as he handed the toy to his daughter.

"Here, Gracie. I think your baby is sick. You should check her out."

"Okay," she said, running over to her doll.

Edward backed up, resting his back against the coffee table.

"I'm sorry, Bella." He said. "I shouldn't have done that."

_Sorry? _ I narrowed my eyes.

I needed out, away from him. Standing, I shook my head.

"Stop playing games with me, Edward."

I bee-lined for my bedroom.

"I'm not playing games," he said, following behind me.

"No?" I replied in a low but firm tone. "What do you call what you just did back there? What about yesterday? Huh?" I continued, but he stopped me by gripping my arm, turning me around.

"I'm not sorry for touching you," he whispered. "I'm sorry for doing it in front of Grace."

_Right! Wait... what?_

Being me... I needed to push for answers.

"Whatever, Edward. Good excuse."

He inched closer, backing me up to the wall, placing his hands on both sides of my head.

"It's _not_ an excuse."

"Then what is your problem?" I asked. "Because Grace didn't seem to stop you from holding my hand at the park yesterday, and she hasn't stopped you from eyeballing my ass since I moved in here. I might be young, but I'm not stupid. Or wait... is it Rose? Is she the real problem?"

He shook his head and backed up to the opposite side of the hall.

"Unbelievable!" I said a little louder than I meant to, walking toward my room.

I needed to talk to Angela.

Before I had a chance to shut the door, Edward was behind me.

"Get out!" I demanded.

"No." He shut the door behind him. "Not until you've heard me out."

"Fine." I crossed my arms, waiting for him to continue.

"I like you," he said. I rolled my eyes and shrugged my shoulders. "But this shit is complicated. I need some time."

I shook my head. _Time?_

"That's all you have? That you need time? Time for what?"

"You're seventeen, and Rose is-"

I held my hand up. "Just stop, Edward! You don't really give a shit about my age. I've seen the way you look at me. No _brother_ would look at a sister like that, so don't try that one either. I believe you when you say you like me, but what are you going to do about it?" I stepped closer to him. "You say you need _time_, but what for? I'll be eighteen in a month. Will you be ready then? And when are you going to take control of your life and stop letting Rose run the fucking show?"

His eyes narrowed and turned darker. He was almost scary.

_Shit! Maybe I'd gone too far._

In an instant, I was grabbed and pushed against the door. Seconds later, his lips were on mine, and I closed my eyes, reveling in the intimacy. The kiss deepened quickly and soon our tongues softly brushed against one another. His hands gripped the back of my neck firmly, and just when I thought I'd pass out from the intensity, he backed away and rested his forehead against mine - his unsteady breathing matched mine.

"Tell me you want me, and I'll fix this," he whispered breathlessly.

* * *

******************Thank you all so much for reading. **

******************Don't forget to donate to F4NKH to contribute to a worthy cause. I've written the prologue to a new story that will post in the fall - A Jasper/Bella story about love, loss, and healing. You can find the info here: www(dot)fandomcause(dot)info - Also, there is a teaser and banner on my Facebook.  
**

******************See ya next week.  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**************************This chapter was preread and beta'd by these beautiful ladies -**- Shahula and Sunflower3759 -**- **

* * *

***Epov***

"_I want to be with you, Edward."_

Hearing those words from Bella earlier made my day... scratch that - my whole fucking year. I hadn't felt that good in a long time.

At first, I thought maybe I'd imagined her answer. Then she pulled me back down for another slow and sensual kiss.

My little angel then decided to wake up.

"We'll take things slow, okay," Bella said. "I'm not going anywhere and neither are you. We just need to be careful. I don't want anything to jeopardize what you have with your daughter."

That last statement nearly brought me to my knees. Her selfless words deepened my affections toward her so much.

We spent the rest of the day playing and watching movies with Grace. We didn't cuddle like a normal couple would because I still had to be careful. Grace was aware of everything around her and old enough to repeat things. I couldn't afford for this secret to get out before the time was right.

An hour ago, I'd snuck into Bella's room and kissed her until she was panting and begging me to stop. If not for Grace playing in the next room, I might not have left her room. God knows, I didn't want evening, we'd be alone, at least in my truck on the way home from the gym. There I could hold her hand and steal as many kisses as she'd allow.

A loud, crack of thunder caused Grace to stir and whine in her sleep next to me. I rolled over, pulling her closer to me and closed my eyes.

-xxxx-

_"This is what you really want to do with your life son?" My dad asks bitterly before taking another drink of his scotch._

_"Yes, sir."_

_He glares at me like he wishes I'd disappear._

_"Honey, this isn't the time or place," my mom says, gently rubbing his arm._

_He pulls away from her touch as though she's burned him._

_"I'm sure you encouraged this decision of his, Liz. You coddle his ass too much."_

_My mother takes a deep breath. I can see the tears welling up in her eyes._

_The bastard is spoiling her day._

_"He has a right to his own path, Ed."_

_My dad looks at my mother likes she's lost her mind._

_Then he laughs and finishes off his drink._

_He stands up, fishing money from his wallet and tosses the bills on the table._

_"I didn't work my way up to where I am now to have my son become some pussy-ass teacher. That's final."_

_When he's gone my mother rubs her temples._

_"Are you okay?" I ask her._

_She looks up and flashes a fake smile. Her dimples deepen._

_"Yes, of course."_

_I can see through her facade._

_Just like the unexplainable bruises I've inquired about throughout my lifetime._

_Why she's with my father, I'll never understand._

_For such a beautiful, intelligent, and kind woman, she's completely idiotic sometimes._

_"He's ruined your birthday again."_

_"Not possible," she says, squeezing my hand. "I'm here with you."_

_On the way out of the restaurant I tell her that I need to use the bathroom._

_I can hear them arguing when I exit the building._

_"Let him drive," my mother demands._

_"And fuck up a fifty thousand dollar car?"_

_"He won't. I have a terrible headache, and you've had way too much to drink."_

_"Fine." He tosses the keys at me and points a finger. "You fuck up my car and it'll be your ass." He drunkenly wobbles to the passenger side of the car and gets into the backseat._

_"Fuck you," I mumble when he's out of earshot._

_"Edward," my mother scolds quietly._

_"Sorry."_

_"Don't let him get to you, baby. You're better than that. Never give up on your dreams for anyone, Edward."_

_I nod and get into the driver's seat._

_At the first stoplight, my dad is snoring in the back and my mom is rubbing her temples again._

_Bastard._

_The light turns green, and I hit the gas._

_A sudden flash of light blinds me._

_The sound of crunching metal and shattering glass surrounds me._

"Fuck!" I groaned, realizing I'd just had another nightmare for the second time in twenty-four hours.

They'd stopped when Bella arrived, but it hadn't stormed until now either. For some reason storms and the nightmares went hand in hand for me.

I swallowed hard and took deep breaths, trying to calm my rapid pulse.

Wiping the sweat from my brow, I turned and saw the time was nearly eight in the morning.

I stretched and then headed to the shower to start my day.

-xxxx-

"Bella, this is Carlisle - Carlisle, Bella," I introduced once we were at the gym.

"It's a pleasure," Carlisle said, shaking Bella's hand.

She smiled. "Nice to meet you, too."

"Car-Car," Gracie squealed, wiggling in my arms.

"Oh yes - can't forget to hug the little lady, too, now can I?"

Gracie nearly leapt out of my grasp into his.

"Sucker, Car-Car."

I quirked a brow, and Carlisle flashed a look of feigned innocence.

"That's supposed to be our little secret, young lady," He whisper-scolded my angel, walking with her over to his desk, opening the bottom drawer and pulling out a sucker.

"Don't you have a class to instruct, son?" He said, opening the packaging for Gracie.

I kissed my angel's head, but all of her attention was devoted to that fucking lollipop.

"Yeah, old-timer. And no more suckers."

Carlisle turned to Bella. "See the way he treats me after all I've done for him?" He shakes his head.

Bella stood with her hand over her mouth, doing her best not to laugh at our banter.

I rolled my eyes, gently tugging on her elbow.

"Come on, I'll show you around."

I lead her through the entire facility, ending the tour at the equipment room in the back.

Despite our conversation on the way here about laying low, I needed to kiss her. I closed the door behind us, turning the lock.

"What are you doing?" she asked as I slowly approached her.

Placing my hands on her hips, I guided her backwards until she was flush with the wall.

"I thought we needed to-"

My lips quickly cut her off. She moaned in my mouth, and her hands twisted and gripped in my hair. At least part of one of my fantasies was happening right here, right now. The rest would have to wait for a later time.

Just a taste.

I broke away, panting as I licked my lips.

"We do need to be careful, but I couldn't resist."

She smiled widely as a beautiful blush spread across her face.

"You good?" I asked.

She took a deep breath and nodded.

I stepped aside, unlocking and opening the door, quickly going back into professional mode.

Once I'd showed her where everything was located, we went back to the front.

I introduced her to a few of the fighters. Seth and Ben were polite, as expected, but still looked at her with predatory glances. I suppressed a possessive growl that threatened to escape. Jake was the only one who didn't look at her as if she was his next meal, but then again he was happily married.

I turned to Bella.

"You can stay out here and observe the guys or come with me and watch."

It was completely unfair of me because all she talked about on the way over here was how interested she was to see how everything worked behind the scenes. Yet, I wanted her to choose me.

"Oh," she replied. "Ummm..."

I smiled, remembering that I had to be fucking cautious about this. "Hey, it's okay." I nodded toward Jake. "Just have Bella help with gloves and observe for now. I'll be done in an hour."

"Sure thing."

-xxxx-

"Anything you'd like to tell me about you and the girl?" Carlisle asked from behind me as I replaced some boxing equipment in the back room.

"What girl?"

"Don't be a smart-ass, son."

"What about her?" I asked, shoving gloves into the cabinet.

I inwardly cursed at the sound of the closed door, knowing we were about to have a long overdue discussion. The last one had been over how I'd allowed Rose to get away with murder during our divorce.

"Edward, look at me."

I gulped, turning around to face him.

Carlisle was a father figure to me. I respected the hell out of him, but I feared what he had to say. He was a wise man, and this time I'd have no choice but to listen and carefully consider his words.

"I watched you earlier. You never took your eyes off of her. Your scowl when she talked with Seth was the kicker. So..." he briefly paused, crossing his arms, "what's going on between you two?"

Overly observant bastard.

Reading body language is key in boxing, something he'd mastered long before I knew him.

I leaned back against the metal cabinet.

"I like her... _a lot_."

He raised an eyebrow in question.

"She's seventeen, Edward. Tell me you're not sleeping with her."

I sighed, shrugging.

"She'll be eighteen in a few weeks, and no I'm not."

He slowly nodded.

"And Rose? Does she know about this?"

"Hell no."

"But she will if you don't watch yourself," he warned.

"I know," I said, blowing out a breath. "It's hard to keep my feelings in check when it comes to her. She has me all kinds of fucked up inside."

He laughed.

"Does Bella know how you feel about her?"

I nodded and smiled.

"Yeah, she does."

"I assume you've talked to Nash then about getting a certain clause removed? Because no matter how much you _like_ this girl, a lot is on the line here."

"Already done."

"Bella is prepared to accept the consequences, too?"

Next, I revealed what Bella had said to me last night, and what we talked about this morning. He then asked if Jasper knew, and I told him that Bella and I agreed to tell him and Alice later tonight.

He grinned widely.

"I'm proud of you, son." He moved closer, placing his hands on my shoulders. "Sounds like you've met your match - someone to give your ass a kick-start in the right direction. Just be careful. If Rose finds out before you go to court, you know what's at stake?"

Time alone with my little angel.

"Yes, sir. I do."

He slowly nodded and backed away, staring intensely at me.

"Damn. You've got it bad for her, huh?" He laughed. "I'll admit, it's good to see you fighting for _something_ you believe in again. Maybe you should consider getting back in the ring. If you're taking things slowly, then you'll have a lot of pent up frustration to release."

Sly bastard was right.

Knowing I couldn't have sex with Bella yet, already had me on edge.

-xxxx-

"God, that was great!" Bella squealed in the truck. "I mean, it was so cool watching them. Just the sparring was extremely intense. Those guys hit hard."

I laughed at her enthusiasm.

"It's ten times the adrenaline rush when you're actually in the ring."

"Watching Seth...," she paused and a wave of jealousy washed over me at her mentioning him. "He told me that you trained him. He's so good."

My eye twitched a bit in annoyance, but I pushed the emotion away as I pulled up to the stoplight that turned red, realizing I was the one that held onto Bella's hand, not Seth. The innocent yet intimate act of our intertwined fingers had my insides going mad.

"Hey, you. Come here," I said lowly.

She smiled, leaning over the console.

Our mouths quickly melded into a deep kiss before the car behind us honked.

We both laughed, and I resumed driving to the apartment.

"Did Rose say anything to you when she picked up Grace from the gym?" I asked Bella after I'd parked the truck.

Bella nodded slowly.

Rose always picked up Grace from the gym after my visits. It was easier that way. I'd leave my little angel with Carlisle and Rose would come when I was in a class. She hated the gym, and it was the perfect arrangement because she never stayed longer than necessary, but It escaped me until the aftermath, that she and Bella might see one another.

"She asked me what I was doing there... and I mean - she wasn't mean about it, which was surprising. I told her I was working there part-time. She said _okay_ and then left with Grace and some huge dude."

That somewhat relieved me. Hopefully, that meant that Rose thought I had no interest in Bella.

So far, my plan seemed to be working out.

"That guy was her husband, Emmett, and it's good that she was at least civil toward you."

She smiled.

"Yeah, it was a complete one-eighty from the last time."

A pang of guilt struck me as I recalled what had happened before.

"I've already got the ball rolling on my end, Bella. It won't be long. I promise."

"What do you mean?"

"You'll see soon enough," I said, kissing her knuckles. "Let's go home."

-xxxx-

We walked side-by-side but didn't touch. The agonizing distance annoyed the shit out of me. I couldn't wait until we didn't have to hide from everyone.

I was informed by my lawyer that Rose wouldn't have a leg to stand on in court, and that I shouldn't have any problems getting that clause in our divorce decree removed. However, that solely depended upon my actions. That I needed to keep my life in check until the papers were signed.

Yes, my legal counsel knew about Bella. I couldn't keep anything from Nash, especially pertaining to her. She was like a daughter to him. After I'd explained the situation and my feelings, he pretty much gave his blessing to me as long as I agreed to do things his way. He also said that his partner Irina would be handling this task. That way Rose couldn't use that to her advantage. We agreed to meet up later this week and work out all the details.

When we walked into the apartment, Bella got the surprise of her life.

She gasped and ran into Nash's arms.

Their embrace silenced both Jasper and Alice, who watched in surprise.

And as for me, well, I nearly fucking cried.

As a father, I understood the look on Nash's face as he held Bella in his arms, hugging her like the daughter he thought of her as.

* * *

**********************Okay, that was a lot in one chapter.  
**

**********************I'll be copying this story over to TWCS this weekend. I will NOT be removing it from here - just covering my bases for the future ;)  
**

**********************See ya next week.  
**


End file.
